


Head Over Heels

by claire_redfield



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: F/F, crush at first sight lmao
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-20
Updated: 2016-08-20
Packaged: 2018-08-09 22:13:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 745
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7819240
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/claire_redfield/pseuds/claire_redfield
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Claire goes to pick up her older brother, Chris Redfield, and she meets his new adorable coworker.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Head Over Heels

Claire sighed as she pulled into the empty RPD parking lot. The school day had been long and unforgiving and she still had to pick up Chris so that the two of them could buy groceries. She took the keys out of the ignition and the low grumbling of the engine quieted down. Even though she usually drove her motorcycle to and fro, a car was a nice change of pace.  
She hopped out of the car, planting her feet on the asphalt, and slammed the door shut. Claire ventured to the big double-doored entrance of the building with the sunset light shining on her face and a few tiny stray rocks crunching underneath her boots. She pulled a door open and peered inside, spotting her older brother. He appeared to be talking to someone she couldn’t see past him. A giant statue loomed over him and his friend with a fountain beneath it.

The door closed noisily as she walked in and her footsteps echoed. As Claire walked closer towards them their conversation became more clear.

“No need to worry Ms. Chambers, you’ll do well here. And besides your skills are going to be a huge asset to this group and you seem really kind, you’ll fit in just right.” His voice echoed as he placed a reassuring hand on the woman’s shoulder.

“I’m glad you think so, Mr. Redfield, I’ll do my best!”

“Please, call me Chris!”

Sneaking up on her older brother, Claire dug her fingers into his sides earning a loud yelp from him.

“Claire don’t do that!!” Chris pleaded with a smile. She grinned back at him and gestured towards the exit.

“Shall we leave?” Claire asked.

“Oh! Yeah, one sec,” Chris turned back to the woman and asked, “Do you have all of your paperwork finished? Kind of hard to start out if that isn’t done!”  
Claire peered past Chris, eyes trailing up the bod of a slightly shorter than average girl who seemed about her age. And she was _cute_. Claire’s eyes locked onto hers and she froze, her heart beating faster. The girl had beautiful chestnut eyes and adorable short hair that framed her face.

When their eyes met the girl paused in the middle of her sentence, mouth open in awe at the sight of Claire.  
Chris cocked an eyebrow and looked at his sister and back at Ms. Chambers. “Somethin’ the matter?”  
The girl’s eyes broke away from Claire’s and she stuttered, “N-No not at all Mister- I-I mean, Chris! Yes I have all of my paperwork done for today and I’ve turned it all in to Mr. Wesker.” She cleared her throat nervously, and had trouble keeping her eyes on Chris’s. Chris looked at her questioningly but it quickly turned into a warm smile.

“Well then, Miss Rebecca Chambers, tomorrow you will officially be a member of S.T.A.R.S.! I’ll be looking forward to working with you!” Rebecca smiled back at him and her eyes met with Claire’s once more.  
Chris turned to his little sister and adjusted his jacket. “Alright, ready to go?” Claire looked up at him and gave him a nod. They both turned to leave, but as they were departing Claire looked back at Rebecca who was still staring and gave a small wave. Rebecca shyly waved back, sending a pang of longing through her heart. Claire turned back and pushed open the doors with Chris.

Their walk to the car was silent as Claire stared down at the ground with her hands in her red shorts’ pockets. Chris looked at her now red face, trying to fit the pieces together.  
Claire climbed into the driver’s seat and Chris followed suit in the passenger’s seat. She quietly put the keys into ignition and the car revved to life.  
Chris sighed in exasperation and crossed his arms, “Ok Claire you can drop the act now, why are you acting so strange?” Her lips curled into a smile as she looked at her older brother.  
“Dude seriously, you were staring all weirdly at my coworker why are-” Chris stopped as Claire’s smile turned into a huge grin.  
Chris leaned back in his seat and covered his face with both of his hands.  
“Oh my Goodddd I should have known!” He groaned and Claire started cackling loudly, “You’re so fucking gay Claire I swear to God!” Her laughter continued as she drove them out of the now dark parking lot.

**Author's Note:**

> Today i discovered the beauty of what is Chamberfield and I REALLY had to write a cute little one shot of what i think their first meeting was like. I hope I wasn't too out of character!


End file.
